blood_ninja91308205fandomcom-20200216-history
Hiro
Hiro is Taro's best friend. He's very loyal to Taro and always goes with him everywhere. Hiro comes from inland Appearance Hiro is a very bulky boy. He is very rough looking as he was from a fishing village, and had built up muscles from hauling up the fishing nets. Personality In the first book Hiro was very funny and joking around a lot as that was his character, but after He, Taro and Shuskau went to Lord Oda's Castle, he became serious and wasn't his usual joking self. He had this serious personality throughout the second book. Hiro is also extremely loyal to Taro, due to Taro saving Hiro's life and also avenging his parents, that had died to a mako shark. History When Hiro was around 8 years old he and his family were fugitives travelling to Shirihama bay. When they arrived to the village, they took one of the fishing boats to fish. Hiro's parents had decided to use fish to try and attract more fish. The villagers had warned them because of the mako sharks that inhabited the bay, but his parents had chosen to ignore this and thrown the fish out. This had attracted a mako shark, which attacked the fishing boat, which lead to the death of Hiro's parents. His father had been killed by the mako shark and his mother had drowned. Taro, who was walking on the beach at the time, had heard the commotion and saved Hiro killing the shark and bringing the head back to Taro. Relationships Taro Hiro was saved by Taro when he and his family were on a fishing boat. A shark had attacked Hiro's boat and Taro had seen this and came down to help. Taro dragged Hiro out of the water saving him. Then Taro had went back into the water and killed the shark bringing back the head to Hiro. Ever since Taro had saved him, Hiro felt in debt to him and stayed by his side. They ended up becoming extremely good friends. Shusaku Hiro met Shusaku when Taro was saved by him. Shusaku then acted as a mentor to Hiro and Taro teaching them different skills. In the second book Hiro thought that Shusaku was dead, and overtime, whenever he remembered this, he would grow sad, as he had grown fond of Shusaku. Yukiko Hiro had a good relationship with Yukiko as they would wrestle and they became quite close. This was until Yukiko had betrayed him and Taro when they were in Lord Oda's Castle. Heiko Hiro was Heiko's companion. He wasn't as close to her as he was to her sister, Yukiko. Heiko had defended him and Taro but had ended up dying as she defended them. Hana Hiro was Hana's friend, though Hana was closer to Taro. When Kenji had attacked the Tendai Monastery he had ordered some of the samurai to set fire to the house holding the scrolls. When Hana had seen the fire, she had run into the house to save the scores. When Taro was conflicted, as he had to choose to go save either Hana or his mother, Hiro had told Taro to go save his mother and he would save Hana. When Hiro had tried looking for Hana he wasn't able to as the smoke from the fire was too thick and it was hard to see.